who was there
by miharu-hachiko12
Summary: sasuke is 18 and has two love who will he choose
1. About their love triangle

** This fanfic came to me in a dream. I want to tell every one about!!! **

** Who was There**

The carnival was in Konoha!! It was when all the countries come togher and have a festivl for four days!!

There are two 17 year old koiunochis that love one shinobi. One hides her feelings because she knows the other one loves him. As for the other one she tells the whole world. The two girls names are Sakura and Hinata. The shinobi is in love with them both also. The 18 year old shinobi's name is Sasuke.

At the carnival Sasuke was just hanging out with Hinata. He was making her lafgh and flirting with her and she was flirting back. Then hinata asks "what about Sakura?"

"Not today I just want to be with you, and ride some rides with you" Sasuke said. Witch made hinata blush.

"What if Sakura sees us? Or is she here?" Hinata said looking around.

"She wont and she isn't" sasuke said. "I hope" he thought as he took Hinata's hand and led her to the ferris wheel. On the way a girl that is the president of the Sasuke fan club named Mai came over and pushed Hinata out of the way and snaked her arm around Sasuke's.

She said "Excuse me but he has been wanting for me and not you. Lets go and leave her to ride the ferris wheel, it will be romantic."

"Uugh"Sasuke said trying to pull his arm away but Mai had a death grip on it. "Please let go"

"Why I thought you wanted me to?" Mai said snullgeing closer to him. All of a sudden she let go and she was gone. Sasuke looks over and sees Sakura.

"Yeah she better run, hey Sasuke" Sakura said as she scooted over to him. Sasuke looked back seeing Hinata go the other way with her hands covering her face making Sasuke feel bad.

"I thought you had to work today?" Sasuke asked

"Tsunade gave me the day off because of the carnvial"Sakura responded with a smile on her face. "Want to ride the ferris wheel?"

"Shure" Sasuke said while grabbing Sakura hand.

As they where at the top of the ferris wheel Sasuke spotted Hinata leaving, he watched her go untill Sakura interupted his watching asking "Sasuke, are you alrite?"

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"Sasuke responded relaxing back in his seat.

"No reason you just looked really tence."Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and got closer and Sakura got closer untill they where about to kiss when

Mai screamed "You better not be doinng what I think you where doing sasuke!!" Sakura threw a shoe at her and hit her directally between the eyes witch made her unchonious. Nither sasuke or sakura said a word untill the ride was over. When the ride was over Shizune was waiting for Sakura.

she said "You have a paicent" after that both women left for the hokage tower. Sasuke went to look for Hinata at her compound but she wasn't there? Sasuke thought she went to her specil hide out where no one knows about except her. So Sasuke goes to the park. He sits under a sakura tree untill he hears a girl crying on the other side. Sasuke over hears her talking.

"He likes her, he is just using me for her, why do I love him?" the sobbing girl says.

"Who is there?"Sasuke asked when he got over there she used a juitsu making her disappear. "dang" Sasuke thought.


	2. the starting of the plan

chapter 2

Sasuke meet up with Hinata at the carnival "Where did you go?"grabbing Hinata's arm running to the ferris wheel before Mai or Sakura seen them. They made it there in time.

" I didn't want sakura to see us togher." Sasuke said.

At the top of the ferris Sasuke got his heart broken he seen Sakura with another guy...**MAKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!**

He knew it was her she was the only girl with pink hair. Then she stopped looked up at the top of the ferris wheel and froze seeing Sasuke with a death glare on his face then in quick action he liplocked Hinata making her face turn red. to sasukes suprize she kissed back. Then Hinata pulled away asking "Why did you do that?"with her face still red.

Before Sasuke ancwered he looked back to see Sakura gone.

Sasuke started to say "because I-"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? HINATA, IS THAT YOU? IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" the one and only loud mouth Mai screaned.

"Want to leave." Sasuke said. Hinata grabbed his hand, nodded and Sasuke did a transportation jutisu to the park. He sat down because of useing to muck chakra. Hinata sat next to him.

"That was funny" Hinata giggled thinking about what Mai said. Then she thought about what made Mai say those words.

"I'll be back" Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"I know why you kissed me. I seen Sakura making out with him. you where just useing me to get back at her." Hinata said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I-i I just, what I did was, look I'm sor-"Sasuke said saddly

"NO, I hate you, go A-W-A-Y!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke was frozen to hear what he herd then he started to walk away with knots in his stomach and saddness in his heart leaving Hinata alone.

"Just to let you know I'm sorry it just made me mad seeing Sakura like that." Sasuke said turning around to face her but she was gone.

To find out Hinata was hiding be hind a tree, with tears in her eyes. She was waiting for Sasuke to leave. when she did she went to find Sakura to tell her what happened.(hoping she would understand)

When Hinata seen Sakura in the distance. Sakura was on the outside of the park with that guy she was making out with. Hinata says "Sakura I can explain"

"Go away" Sakura sobs, crying into that guys sholder (for the record it is Garra)

"Sasuke used me to make you jelious, he wants you, and you hurt him, why did you do that?" Hinata asked. There was a pause then

Sakura saddly responded "No he dosent, he loves you, he stares at you and hes always with you, I did that so he could be with you."

"I have a plan, he wants us both, rite?" Hinata said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, but what if he is just in in love with us both and he can't choose?" Sakura said worried.

"Then my plan B" Hinata said evilally


End file.
